


This is going to hurt (Tumblr writing prompts)

by CrowCoffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Injury, M/M, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCoffee/pseuds/CrowCoffee





	This is going to hurt (Tumblr writing prompts)

17: “this is going to hurt“ 

“I honestly don't even want to know how you managed to get away from this flying rat with a batarang stuck in your side. Not to mention the other injuries.“ Jonathan said to the man currently lying on his couch. 

“You really don't. But if you see something about “property damage“ and “3 stolen cars“ in the news tomorow, know I only caused two of the stolen cars.“ Edward replied, desperately trying to ignore the pain in his side, and holding his hands around the still stuck weapon in an attempt to stop the bleeding or take some of the pain.  
Neither of which was accomplished.   
Jonathan noticed his hands and looked at him.   
“You are aware that I'll have to pull that out, right?“ 

“I'd rather not think about it.“ The laughter that was bubbling up in him caused by adrenaline and the realisation that it was in fact true, and Jon would have to get rid of the batarang, only caused him a lot more pain, and he groaned.   
This was going to be.. fun.   
“Move your hands so I can get it out, Edward.“   
For once Edward was kind of thankfull for Jonathans voice lacking a lot of emotion.   
It was weirdly reassuring that he sounded so calm.   
Still he couldn't help but make some kind of sarcastic comment. It was like a compulsion.   
“If I curse you out, I want you to know I mean every single word!“   
Jonathan just rolled his eyes and grabbed one end of the batarang, wondering if he should just pull, or be carefull.   
He decided to make it easier on Edward and pull.   
The knife like weapon should be sharp enough to not do any ripping damage, and as long as he wasn't very wrong about it's size it shouldn't damage anything vital.   
“This is going to hurt.“ he said, as some kind of warning, before janking the metall piece put of Edwards side, who let out a scream.  
He shut his mouth quickly, his jaw tense and eyes screwed shut, trying not to spew profanities or say something he might regret.   
The pain had started to slowly ebb away when another hellishly sharp sting hit his side.   
“For FUCKS sake Jonthan, warn me before you clean the wound!!“ he yelled   
“Sorry.“ Jonthan replied, only sounding half honest, “I'm going to have to stich it, not too many stitches though, if that makes it better for ya.“   
“Barely.“ Edward replied through his teeth as he felt the needle enter his flesh.   
At least the older man was quick, probably due to expierience.   
It was common that the rogues had to patch themselves, or each other, up.  
“Can you sit up? I need to bandage it.“ Jonathans voice brought Edward back from zoning out, which he didn't notice he was doing in the first place.  
He slowly started feeling dizzy, the fatigue of the fight setting in, now that his body wasn't pumping adrenaline through him anymore.   
He sat up, arms shaky as he liftet them a bit when Jonathan wraped a bandage around him.   
“Jonathan?“ he asked, having a hard time to focus his eyes.   
“Are you alright?“ it could've been the fact that he was about to pass out, but Edward was sure he heard geniuine concern in Jonathans voice.   
“I think I'm going to pass out now.“ he stated.   
He felt long arms picking him up and he faintly admired how easily the thin man picked him up and carried him into his bed.   
The last thing he knew before passing out was the blanket that was thrown over him, and Jonathan whispering a, this time more serious sounding, “Sorry.“   
He already knew moving would be hell the next few days.


End file.
